


A Morte Carmesim

by MisterRedHood



Series: Azul e Vermelho [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is Robin, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterRedHood
Summary: As pessoas não costumam acreditar em premonições, dizem que é apenas fruto da imaginação. Até algo acontecer com um ente querido. Será que Dick Grayson e Jason Todd estão prontos para encarar o destino?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Azul e Vermelho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707472
Kudos: 6





	1. Uma Noite Estranha

A noite em Blüdhaven estava mais parada que o normal, chegando a ser ultrajante pensar que era a mesma cidade. Nenhum carro nas ruas, nenhum chamado de crime, apenas infinitas luzes acesas até onde era possível ver. Para Richard, as horas não pareciam passar, deitado no sofá de seu apartamento, confortável.

Com Pinguim e Duas-Caras presos no Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City, o crime nas ruas da cidade diminuiu cada vez mais, chegando num ponto em que a polícia conseguiu retomar a dominância dos becos. Asa Noturna estava ficando para trás, e isso não era ruim.

Dick pensava que seria capaz de ajudar Bruce e Jason em Gotham, já que a situação só parecia piorar, chegando a deixar os rapazes sem dormir por algumas noites, nas missões mais complicadas. Talvez, com a ajuda do Asa Noturna, tudo se resolveria mais rapidamente.

No entanto, ao fundo, ele sabia que só queria voltar para Gotham por causa de Jason. O pouco tempo que passava com o garoto não era nem próximo de suficiente para o que sentia. Era de quebrar o coração pensar que Bruce rejeitava um relacionamento entre os dois, dizendo que isso prejudicaria o desempenho de ambos, e Dick preferia não se lembrar disso.

Aproveitando aquela noite calma, ele decidiu ligar para a Mansão Wayne, pensando em fazer uma visita, já que Jason havia convencido Bruce a ceder essa permissão. Se tudo estivesse bem por lá, talvez ele pudesse conversar com o homem morcego afim de acertar as coisas.

Levantando de maneira bem demorada, ele foi em direção ao telefone, que estava ganchado na parede, pegou-o e discou para a Mansão Wayne. Após alguns toques, foi atendido.

— Boa noite, Mansão Wayne, quem gostaria? – A voz de Alfred saiu do alto-falante do aparelho.

— Boa noite, Alfred. Sou eu, o Dick. – respondeu, apoiando-se de costas na parede. – Estou ligando para saber como estão as coisas.

— Ah, Mestre Grayson. – O mordomo se mostrou surpreso com a informação. – Sobre o que posso lhe informar, senhor?

— Eu gostaria de saber se o Bruce e o Jason estão ocupados agora, porque estou sem nada para fazer aqui em Blüdhaven.

— Acredito que o senhor gostaria de saber apenas se o Mestre Todd está disponível no momento, certo? – questionou, porque já era senso comum na mansão o que acontecia entre Dick e Jason.

— Dessa vez não, Alfred. – respondeu, rindo. – Eu preciso conversar com o Bruce também.

— Compreendo, senhor. – Pausou por um momento. – Ambos estão disponíveis, Mestre Grayson. Gostaria que eu os avisasse que o senhor quer falar com eles?

— Não precisa, logo estarei aí. – Saiu do apoio da parede e se direcionou à cozinha, onde estavam as chaves do seu apartamento e da sua moto. – Até logo, Alfred.

— Até breve, Mestre Grayson. – Desligou a chamada.

Antes de sair, Dick foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto, o mínimo que poderia fazer para se encontrar com Jason decentemente. Não quis trocar de roupas, apenas vestiu sua jaqueta de motoqueiro e deixou o apartamento. Passando por algumas ruas da cidade em sua moto, ele percebeu o quão estranha aquela noite estava. Não demorou muito até chegar à mansão Wayne, e sem muito tardar, os portões se abriram automaticamente para que o jovem pudesse entrar.

Assim que abriu as enormes portas de madeira da sala principal, Dick percebeu que o cômodo estava vazio, o que era estranho, pois estava esperando ser recebido calorosamente por Jason. Talvez Alfred não tivesse avisado ninguém sobre sua vinda.

Entrou e fechou as portas, com um certo receio. Sem saber para onde ir, andou em direção ao sofá, para sentar-se e esperar algo acontecer. No entanto, a cada passo, ele ouvia com mais intensidade algo que parecia uma conversa. Não estava claro o suficiente para que ele pudesse distinguir palavras, mas as vozes eram familiares. O som vinha da cozinha, que estava a poucos metros. Desistindo do sofá, foi até o cômodo, onde encontrou apenas Alfred e Bruce.

— Richard? – disse Wayne, surpreso com a súbita aparição do jovem na mansão. – Por que está aqui?

— Olá para você também, Bruce. – respondeu friamente. – Estou aqui para conversar.

— No que posso ajudar, Mestre Grayson? – Alfred perguntou, aproximando-se do jovem.

— Eu acho que em nada, Alfred. – Dispensou, e um toque lhe veio à mente. – Aliás, onde está o Jason?

— O Mestre Todd está em seu quarto, jogando “videogame”. – respondeu o mordomo. – Ao menos é o nome que ele dá para aquele aparelho.

— Richard, por que não vai até lá dizer “oi” para ele? – Bruce sugeriu, sem direcionar o olhar para seu interlocutor. – Eu e Alfred temos algo importante a discutir, e logo eu te chamarei para conversar.

— Hm. – Dick resmungou. – Ok...

Um pouco desconfiado e com maus pressentimentos, o jovem saiu do cômodo, voltando à sala principal, onde encontrava-se a escada para o primeiro andar, que dava direto no corredor dos quartos. Assim que subiu os primeiros degraus, ele começou a ouvir sons de tiro, e já supôs que Jason estava jogando um jogo de atirador. Não era muito o seu estilo de jogo, mas quem era ele para julgar o que os outros curtiam? A cada degrau, o som ficava um pouco mais alto, até chegar à porta do quarto.

A porta tinha uma plaquinha pendurada em um parafuso, com o nome “Jason” escrito ao longo de toda a largura e algo que fez Dick sorrir. Embaixo do nome do dono do quarto, estava escrito em azul “e Richard”, com a letra reconhecível. Sorriu porque sabia que quem havia escrito aquilo era Jason. Uma simples demonstração de carinho sem nem mesmo precisar de um toque.

Respirando fundo e um pouco nervoso, Dick bateu três vezes na porta, o suficiente para ser notado. Soube que foi ouvido quando o som do jogo parou, e passos se aproximavam da porta, lentamente. O Jason que abriu a porta parecia um pouco pra baixo, mas só até perceber quem estava lá.

— DICK?!? – exclamou, surpreso.

— Eu mesmo! – Sem hesitar, partiu para um abraço bem apertado.

— Não esperava te ver por aqui hoje! – Em instantes, Jason havia ficado mais radiante do que nunca, e isso só agregou ao quão estranha a noite estava. – Mas fico feliz por isso. – Retribuiu o abraço, competindo para ver quem apertava mais.

— Blüdhaven finalmente me deu uma chance. – Desfez o abraço, se dando por vencido pela força do mais novo. – Só que essa noite está muito estranha.

— Como assim? – Jason olhou diretamente para o mais velho, interessado.

— Tudo tão quieto, tão diferente... – Respirou fundo. – Deixa pra lá, deve ser neura minha.

— Oh, certo. – Pensou um pouco. – Não quer entrar? Eu estou jogando Battlefield 4, na campanha.

— Por mim, sem problemas. – Sorriu. – Só não espere que eu vá entender muita coisa.

— É só focar na narrativa, estou bem no começo. – Jason riu. Inconscientemente, segurou uma das mãos de Dick para puxá-lo para dentro.

Não muito surpreso com aquela atitude, o jovem apenas seguiu quarto adentro, avistando uma nova televisão e um PlayStation 4. Foi guiado até a cama, que ficava encostada na parede, um apoio para as costas. Era um tanto quanto simples demais para um quarto da Mansão Wayne, mas talvez Jason preferisse as coisas daquele jeito. Sob orientação do garoto, sentou-se à sua direita na cama enquanto ele retomava sua jogatina.

— Então, Jason... – Era um pouco complicado para Dick compreender o que estava acontecendo na tela, era informação demais. – Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aí?

— Estamos em 2020, no meio de um conflito entre a Rússia e os Estados Unidos, e a China se juntou à guerra. É isso que eu sei até agora. – respondeu enquanto continuava atirando.

— Entendo. – Afirmou.

Depois de assistir um pouco da jogatina de Jason, no máximo uns dez minutos, Dick começou a se sentir entediado. Não entendia nada do que se passava no jogo, apenas tiro para todo lado. Resolveu então deixar aquilo de lado e fazer outra coisa.

— Com licença, por favor. – Disse enquanto tentava passar seu braço esquerdo por trás da nuca do garoto, que logo abriu espaço para isso.

Apoiando seu cotovelo no ombro do mais novo, Dick começou a acariciar suavemente seu cabelo, evitando qualquer distração que pudesse causar. Não demorou pouco para aproximar o rosto daqueles atrativos fios, sentindo a fragrância agradável e distribuindo beijos pelo couro cabeludo. Jason reagiu a isso, pausando o jogo e se confortando naquela demonstração de carinho. Permaneceram assim por um tempo, até ouvirem batidas em um ritmo rápido na porta.

Jason saiu de todo aquele carinho e se levantou para atender às batidas, deixando Dick sentado, aguardando. Assim que chegou à porta, abriu-a e se deparou com Alfred.

— Mestre Todd, Bruce ordenou que vá para a Batcaverna o mais rápido possível. – anunciou o mordomo. – Parece-me que há problemas no Asilo Arkham.

— Oh, certo. – Ficou um pouco nervoso com o que ouviu. – Já estou indo.

Alfred acenou com a cabeça e se retirou do local.

Retornando a Dick, que parecia um pouco frustrado com o que ouviu, Jason se sentiu um pouco mal por ter que deixa-lo tão cedo.

— Não quer que eu vá ajudar vocês? – perguntou o jovem, indisposto a deixar Jason ir. – Não demoro para chegar, só preciso voltar para meu apartamento pegar meu traje.

— Não acho que o Bruce iria querer isso, você sabe como ele ficou em relação a essas coisas... – respondeu. – Eu gostaria muito, mas né...

— Pois é. – Suspirou e se levantou da cama, ficando em frente ao garoto. – Acho melhor deixar você ir, então.

— Não vou demorar, eu acho. – Suspirou. – Só que, antes de ir, eu quero algo de você.

— Como assim, Jas... – Dick não conseguiu completar a frase antes de ser surpreendido por um beijo.

Foi algo rápido, mas não insuficiente. Jason estava puxando Dick pela camiseta, afim de aproximá-lo, e cedendo tempo para que ele fechasse os olhos. O toque era leve, de maneira que não estender aquilo por muito tempo fosse regra. Não existiam muitos movimentos nos lábios dos garotos, apenas uma sensação de calma e tranquilidade. No fundo, Dick sabia que aquilo não estava de acordo, algo estava muito estranho, mas deixou de lado. Depois de algumas dezenas de segundos, eles se separaram, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com sorrisos mútuos.

— Já fazia um tempo, não é? – Jason sentia como se tivesse matado uma saudade.

— Sim, até demais. – Dick concordou. – Não esperava que essa atitude viesse de você.

— Eu já não aguentava mais esperar. – Riu. – Ok, agora eu tenho que ir.

— Boa sorte. – Beijou a testa do garoto. – Quando terminar tudo, me liga, eu vou voltar para Blüdhaven agora.

— Certo. – Jason disparou em direção a uma porta escondida no quarto, que levava diretamente à Batcaverna. – Tchau! – Desceu uma pole semelhante à de uma casa de bombeiros.

— Tchau. – Dick respondeu. – Espero que fique tudo bem... – sussurrou apenas para si.

Antes de sair do quarto, Dick desligou a televisão, visto que o PlayStation 4 havia entrado em modo de repouso. Assim que saiu, se deparou novamente com Alfred.

— Mestre Grayson, acredito que o senhor planeja voltar para sua casa agora. – disse o mordomo. – Gostaria de informa-lo que o Mestre Bruce pediu para que ficasse por essa noite.

— É, eu tava pensando em ir, mas... – Pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – Se o Bruce pediu, então eu vou ficar sim. – No fundo, aquilo alegrava Dick, por pensar que passaria uma noite com Jason.

— Agradeço pela atenção, Mestre Grayson. – Disse ao se retirar do corredor e rumar a uma outra entrada da Batcaverna.

Apesar de seu contentamento, Dick sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer. A noite estava sendo-lhe favorável demais, e ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito sortuda. A única coisa que ele não gostaria de encarar seria algo acontecendo com Jason, e este pensamento continuou em sua mente por inúmeros minutos, enquanto ia até a sala principal e deitava-se num dos sofás.


	2. Arkham

— O que aconteceu dessa vez, Bruce? – Jason questionou, não era novidade que o Asilo Arkham estivesse tendo problemas.

— O Coringa está planejando um escape em massa da ilha. – respondeu. – Dessa vez, todos os criminosos decidiram se juntar.

— Essa noite vai ser longa. – Suspirou, já pensando no que faria quando voltasse para a mansão.

Já vestido no traje de Robin, Jason entrou no Batmóvel, aguardando Bruce fazer o mesmo. Levou um tempo para que isso acontecesse, já que o Batman estava juntando a maior parte de seus apetrechos para utilizar naquela noite, entre eles, a Carga Elétrica Remota, o Anulador e a Bat-garra. O jovem engoliu seco ao ver a quantidade de equipamento que o justiceiro estava levando. Assim que entrou no carro, Bruce já deu partida, e uma saída para a estrada principal da ilha Wayne se abriu, permitindo que o automóvel saísse da caverna.

Sob recomendação da polícia, grande parte dos habitantes de Gotham estavam dentro de suas casas, resultando num caminho mais suave para o Batmóvel, sem o risco de atropelar civis ou destruir carros, seria fácil alcançar rapidamente a ilha do Asilo Arkham. No início do caminho, Bruce e Jason conversaram um pouco, principalmente sobre o relacionamento entre a família.

— Jason, eu sei o que você e Richard fizeram quando mandei ele subir para te ver. Só me diga, por quê? – questionou Batman.

— Por que o quê? – O garoto se fez de desinformado.

— O que você vê nele?

— É... – Pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Eu vejo uma pessoa muito legal.

— Isso não é suficiente. – Bruce retrucou.

— Hum. – resmungou. – Eu vejo meu futuro, me sinto seguro perto dele. Vejo alguém que sempre vai estar lá por mim.

— Você já tem a mim e Alfred para protege-lo. – Aos poucos, Batman dava sinais de que aquilo era um teste. – Além disso, Richard não pode estar presente a todo momento. Já passou pela sua cabeça que ele é de outra cidade?

— Já, e eu me conformo com isso. Não é como se ele não conseguisse me visitar.

— Mas você já tentou visitar ele? – Bruce sabia exatamente como destruir alguém. – Ou esse esforço tem que vir necessariamente dele?

— Er... – Jason foi pego de surpresa com aquela pergunta, não conseguia pensar em como responde-la com algo diferente de um “não”.

— Eu gostaria muito de permitir um relacionamento entre vocês dois, Jason. – Suspirou. – Gostaria mesmo, mas você ainda não está pronto.

— Entendo. – Rendeu-se, não teria como argumentar com Bruce. – Então, o que devo fazer?

— Você precisa entender que a responsabilidade é dos dois. Até agora, só vi o Richard mostrar algum comprometimento.

— Hum. – Pensou um pouco. – Eu tenho que concordar.

— Não vai demorar muito até você estar preparado, eu sei disso. – Sorriu para si. – Você é um bom garoto, Jason, acredito em você.

— Obrigado, Bruce. – Respondeu com um sorriso determinado.

O resto do caminho foi tranquilo, os dois parceiros conversavam sobre diversos outros temas, totalmente desviados da conversa anterior: vilões, heróis, cidades, países. Foi uma viagem agradável, mesmo sob a consciência de que enfrentariam um grande mal.

Assim que chegaram à ilha do Asilo Arkham, Bruce “estacionou” bruscamente o Batmóvel nos jardins e a dupla saiu em direção à construção principal, onde a maior parte dos detentos ficava, e provavelmente onde o Coringa estava.

— Fique perto de mim, Robin. – Passou a se referir ao garoto pelo nome de herói, visto que agora estavam em território inimigo e expor seus nomes reais não parecia uma boa opção. – Esta missão vai ser muito pior do que qualquer uma que já tivemos.

— Certo. – Afirmou, balançando a cabeça. – E pensar que vamos encontrar vários dos nossos inimigos aqui, em conjunto.

— Estamos prontos para qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. – No fundo, Batman estava preocupado com seu parceiro, que estava muito menos equipado, comparado a si mesmo.

Chegando ao portão principal, perceberam que este estava trancado, não como se já não fosse esperado, vindo dos maiores inimigos de Gotham e das proximidades.

— Como sempre, vamos pelo telhado. – Jason comentou, com um pouco de desgosto. – Essas construções precisam de portinhas para super-heróis... – Brincou.

— Se fosse assim, em algum momento iria dar errado. – Bruce respondeu, preparando seu arpéu para subir. – Vamos.

Também apontando seu arpéu para o telhado, Robin subiu junto de Batman, e começou a procurar pela entrada secreta que sempre usavam. Quando enfim encontraram-na, Bruce sentiu que algo se aproximava dos dois. Não era um humano ou meta-humano, era... uma planta. Hera Venenosa. Percebeu que Jason não estava alerta sobre a presença da planta, o que era bem ruim. Não restava escolha, ele não poderia correr, se não faria muito barulho, então preparou um Batarangue para cortar qualquer vinha que aparecesse.

— AHH! – Gritou Robin ao ser pego pela perna por uma espécie de cipó rastejante e levantado ao ar.

Rapidamente, Batman lançou o Batarangue que, com sua ergonomia afiada, rasgou o cipó que havia capturado Jason. O garoto caiu para fora do telhado, mas reagiu a tempo suficiente de evitar um choque com o chão, atirando seu arpéu para novamente subir. O justiceiro já sabia que ele era capaz disso, então não se preocupou.

— Me desculpe por isso. – Jason disse, se aproximando de Bruce e da entrada. – Não vai acontecer outra vez.

— Não te culpo. – Bruce respondeu surpreendentemente, desta vez não estava decepcionado. – Seu treinamento não incluiu a Hera Venenosa e suas plantas, e você nunca teve contato com ela, é justificável. – Um pequeno silêncio. – Ah, e parabéns pela sua reação quando caiu. – Sorriu.

“Ele está me parabenizando?”, perguntou o garoto a si mesmo, estranhando aquela resposta. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se feliz pelo elogio, não era comum.

Pulando pela entrada, Batman desceu primeiro e Robin seguiu. Caíram num corredor cheio de celas vazias, de detentos que já haviam fugido. Bruce sentiu um pequeno incômodo com aquilo.

— Já começou. – O justiceiro anunciou.

— Essas celas estão vazias porque os detentos já... – parou a fala assim que raciocinou. – Entendi.

— Precisamos nos apressar. – Bruce disse, já começando a correr em direção a outra sessão da construção. Jason seguiu logo atrás.

Se aproximando do salão principal, se é que poderiam chamar aquilo de salão, os dois começaram a ouvir muitas conversas, indiscerníveis devido à quantidade. Tinham encontrado os fugitivos, cerca de dez pessoas. Por sorte, eram apenas humanos, sem nenhum tipo de arma, não seria necessário adotar nenhuma estratégia mirabolante, apenas nocautear todos e trancá-los em uma sala, uma tarefa fácil para a dupla.

— Jason, acho que sua parte preferida chegou. – Bruce anunciou, num tom que só os dois fossem ouvir. – Só tome cuidado para não matar ninguém.

— Não irei. – Jason sorriu, pois gostava muito de bater em criminosos e tinha uma boa desculpa para isso. – Afinal, você me treinou pra isso.

Preparando uma bomba de fumaça para realizar uma entrada triunfal, Batman avisou para que Robin aguardasse seu sinal para agir. Puxando a trava, lançou o dispositivo na direção dos criminosos, que foram alertados pelo barulho, mas mal conseguiram reagir devido à explosão de fumaça que ocorreu.

— Agora, Robin. – O justiceiro avisou, e a dupla, sem ser vista, adentrou a fumaça.

Conforme a fumaça ia perdendo densidade, era possível ver duas silhuetas desconhecidas. Os detentos fugitivos já sabiam quem era, mas não desistiriam muito cedo, já se preparando para lutar.

Com uma voadora na cabeça, Batman atacou o criminoso mais próximo à fumaça, nocauteando-o imediatamente. Robin veio logo em seguida, já portando seu bastão, em direção a dois outros internos. Os homens tentaram reagir, mas triunfantemente, Jason fez o bastão se abrir, atingindo os dois de uma vez, levando-os ao chão, sem nocauteá-los. Se aproximou de um deles, puxou-o pela roupa de cima para perto, e deu-lhe uma cabeçada, apagando-o na hora, e sentindo um pouco de dor na testa devido ao impacto.

— Acho que não sou cabeça-dura o suficiente para isso. – brincou, enquanto observava Bruce lutar.

O morcego estava à frente de outros dois detentos que vinham em sua direção. Não seria possível defender aquele ataque, mas havia um jeito. Lançou um Batarangue não cortante em direção a um dos homens e a velocidade e força do impacto fizeram ele desmaiar instantaneamente. Depois, pulou sobre o outro usando o mesmo de apoio, e depois chutou-o na volta, empurrando-o ao chão e derrubando-o.

Pensando que Robin estivesse distraído, o detento que ele não havia apagado tentou agarrá-lo por trás, mas foi surpreendido com quão rapidamente ele reagiu e o subjugou. Tudo que restou foi aceitar um apagão.

Faltavam cinco. A dupla correu em direção aos restantes, que não esboçavam reação. A poucos passos dos fugitivos, Bruce parou e fez Jason parar junto dele. Sabia que algo aconteceria. De repente, o chão começou a tremer, e o justiceiro, já sabendo que era arriscado ficar ali, segurou Jason pelo braço e atirou seu arpéu para cima, levando os dois a um Ponto de Observação. Poucos instantes depois, alguém arrombou a porta com tanta força que esta acabou voando. Os detentos restantes foram lançados com o impacto também. A imagem que Bruce viu era um tanto intimidadora. Um homem que parecia passar o limite da força, de tão trincados que eram seus músculos. Ele estava cheio de tubos que transportavam uma substância verde diretamente ao seu corpo, e parecia deixa-lo mais forte ainda. Usava uma máscara de luta livre para cobrir o rosto, e roupas flexíveis o suficiente para se adaptar ao seu porte físico.

— Eu sei que você está aqui, morcego! – Disse o homem, olhando ao seu redor, procurando pelo Batman. – É melhor não se meter comigo, fracote. Vou te quebrar ao meio.

— Robin, precisamos sair desta sala sem sermos vistos. – Bruce olhou para o teto, procurando o lugar por onde eles haviam entrado. – Não sabemos como lidar com ele, temos que encontrar outra maneira.

— Certo. – Jason preparou seu arpéu para fugir.

— Ali. – O justiceiro apontou para a saída no teto. – Agora.

Sem serem percebidos pelo homem, os dois parceiros conseguiram sair daquela construção, e agora teriam que encontrar outra sala para entrar.

— Como vamos lidar com esse cara? – Robin questionou. – Mesmo se tratarmos de todo mundo aqui, ainda vai faltar ele, e eu não gostaria de ver o que ele pode fazer conosco.

— Talvez aquela substância verde tenha algo a ver, se conseguimos cortar o transporte, talvez ele fique contestável.

— Tem razão.

— Só que não podemos nos focar nisso agora. – Observou as outras construções, vendo que o jardim botânico estava sob domínio de Hera Venenosa, e a estação de terapia, de Arlequina. – Você escolhe, Jason. Hera Venenosa ou Arlequina?

— Nunca gostei muito de plantas, vamos atrás da Arlequina. – respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. – Pelo menos eu não vou ficar ouvindo a voz irritante dela com dor de cabeça.

— Certo. – Apontou para a estação de terapia. – Vamos, então.

Descendo em silêncio, a dupla se direcionou até o setor da estação de terapia. Já a poucos passos do local, já era possível ouvir conversas, provavelmente dos capangas da palhaça.

— Você acha que o morcego vai demorar para chegar? – perguntou um dos homens.

— Não sei, mas ele tá junto daquele passarinho, de novo. – respondeu outro.

— Espero que essas armas não parem de funcionar como da última vez. – Analisou a metralhadora que portava. – São a nossa única alternativa.

— Acho que eles deveriam trabalhar como videntes. – Jason brincou, observando os bandidos de um ponto alto, enquanto Bruce estava em outro. – O Anulador já está pronto?

— Sim, Robin. – respondeu, apontando o dispositivo para as armas. – Me dê alguns instantes, e... – Desativou a última arma. – Agora.

Num mergulho glorioso, os dois saltaram sobre dois dos capangas, nocauteando-os instantaneamente, mas foram percebidos pelos outros, que se prepararam para um combate.

— Mas que merda? – Um deles gritou ao perceber que pressionar o gatilho não estava fazendo a arma disparar. – Ele fez isso de novo!

Não demorou muito até todos terem sido nocauteados. Entre rasteiras, chutes e socos, a dupla triunfantemente derrotou todos, e entrada enfim estava liberada.

— E lá vamos nós. – Jason comentou, indo até a porta. – Mal posso esperar até tudo isso estar acabado.

— Richard vai estar te esperando. – Bruce respondeu.

— Como assim? – Olhou para Batman, um pouco surpreso. – Ele ficou lá na mansão?

O justiceiro não respondeu, apenas sorriu sugestivamente.

— Pelo teto, não é? – Jason questionou, olhando para cima.

— Não vai ser necessário. – Bruce respondeu, se preparando para chutar as portas. – Harley não é inteligente o suficiente para bolar uma armadilha aqui.

— Se você diz... – Robin estava um pouco receoso com aquela situação.

Assim que Bruce chutou uma das portas, Harley e alguns capangas surgiram, saltando em direção à dupla, que não conseguiu reagir a tempo suficiente.

— Ah, qual é! – Arlequina gritou, ofendida. – Eu não sou tão burra assim, morceguinho.

Enquanto Bruce estava numa situação favorável a um contra-ataque, Jason estava completamente subjugado pelos dois capangas que investiram contra ele.

— Levem o passarinho para o Senhor C! – a garota ordenou. — Eu mesma quero cuidar do morcego.

Obedecendo às ordens, um dos capangas nocauteou Robin com um soco no rosto, e os dois levaram o garoto para dentro do local. Bruce ainda não podia reagir, ele teria que esperar o momento certo. E isso o preocupava. Somente minutos depois ele finalmente teve uma abertura para derrubar quem o cercava, incluindo Harley.

— Jason... – disse em pensamento, correndo para dentro da área de terapias, já perdido de sua consciência, por medo do que poderia acontecer com seu parceiro.

-x-

Não sabia ao certo onde estava, sua cabeça doía muito para conseguir pensar. Aos poucos, sua visão turva ia se restaurando, e ele começou a identificar o local: alguma cela de Arkham, toda suja e com iluminação fraca. Estava aparentemente sozinho, mas preso, amarrado a uma cadeira de rodas. A última coisa que se lembrava era um golpe que sofreu de dois capangas do Coringa, e depois, nada mais.

Recuperando sua consciência, Jason tentou se livrar da corda que o amarrava à cadeira, mas sem sucesso. Nenhum de seus apetrechos estava disponível, todos haviam sido roubados, ou simplesmente guardados. Conforme se esforçava para se libertar, ele fazia a cadeira andar lentamente até as grades da cela. Quando se chocou com uma das grades, ele fez um barulho não muito alto, mas notável, e chamou a atenção de alguns capangas que estavam por ali.

— Olha só quem acordou! – anunciou um dos homens. – O passarinho na gaiola. Chamem o chefe! – ordenou.

Depois disso, um duradouro silêncio, aparentemente todos que estavam lá haviam se retirado. Naquele momento, o coração de Jason estava extremamente acelerado. Ele temia pela sua vida, pois sabia que aquela era uma situação de risco. Estava totalmente à mercê de um dos seus piores inimigos. Em meio a esses pensamentos, tentou ter esperança, tentou pensar que Bruce iria aparecer e salvá-lo, como ele sempre fazia, mas no fundo, sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes.

O silêncio foi quebrado pela inconfundível risada do Príncipe Palhaço do Crime, que parecia se aproximar mais a cada segundo. Aquele som, por si só, já era uma enorme tortura, então Jason se recusou a imaginar o que viria pela frente. Pouco tempo depois, Coringa se mostrou, do lado de fora da cela. Ele tinha em mãos um pé de cabra.

— Oh, oh! O que temos aqui?!? – Exclamou com sua profundamente irritante voz. – Parece que o passarinho não foi esperto o suficiente e caiu na armadilha!

Jason não conseguia responder. Estava paralisado de medo, suava frio. O pé de cabra lhe assombrava, ele mal conseguia pensar no que Coringa faria com o objeto.

— Não vai falar nada, Robin? – questionou o palhaço. – Ah, que peninha, eu adoraria ouvir suas últimas palavras.

O garoto começou a sentir uma pesada tontura, só de pensar que poderia morrer naquele lugar podre. Ao menos, ele não sentiria muita dor, ou talvez não.

Num brusco movimento, Coringa abriu a cela, deslizando as grades para o lado, obtendo acesso livre àquele local de confinamento. Iniciando aquilo que mais queria, empurrou o a cadeira de rodas com um pontapé nos joelhos do jovem Robin, que foi parar na parede do fundo da cela, sentindo o impacto na parede.

— Espero que se divirta tanto quanto eu vou me divertir, passarinho. – Anunciou o palhaço. – Uma pena que o morcego não vai conseguir presenciar isso.

Iniciou com um golpe direto no abdômen, com a ponta inferior do pé de cabra, suficiente para fazer o garoto se rebater na sua pequena prisão.

— Vamos lá, me diga qual é melhor... – Levantou o objeto, e golpeou o garoto no rosto com a curva do metal. – A, ou... – Novamente golpeou o abdômen do garoto. – B!

E repetiu, alternadamente, os golpes. “A, B, A, B”, ele dizia, a cada golpe. Jason já não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos, e a dor que sentia era imensa.

— Mas, já, Robin? – Questionou. – Ah, achei que duraria mais. – Riu sua mais irritante risada. – Ainda tinha tantos outros jeitos para brincarmos.

— V-você... – Jason tentava falar, mas estava muito difícil conseguir até mesmo respirar. – não vai... – Não conseguiu nem mesmo completar a frase.

— Me desculpe, disse algo? – O palhaço perguntou, aproximando sua cabeça do jovem, com a mão no ouvido, como se estivesse tentando ouvir melhor. – Eu juro que ouvi um pouquinho do seu canto, passarinho, mas devo estar louco. – Pausou por um tempo. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Você é muito chato. – Ao completar a frase, bateu o pé-de-cabra na cabeça do garoto com uma enorme força. Força suficiente para desacordá-lo novamente. A partir dali o deixaria para sofrer, até decidir que voltaria novamente.

Com isso, o palhaço se retirou da cela, a trancou novamente e deixou o garoto novamente sozinho, desacordado.

-x-

Quando acordou, Jason se encontrou num beco, espremido numa caixa de papelão, que parecia usar como cama. Aquele lugar parecia muito o beco em que ele vivia enquanto ainda era um jovem criminoso. Levantou-se e pôs-se a andar pelo lugar. Chovia, eram poucas as luzes acesas. Era uma cena familiar, de fato. O garoto não parava de olhar para todos os cantos, vendo o quão fiel ao seu beco era aquele lugar. Depois de andar por um tempo, avistou um veículo semelhante ao Batmóvel, e nesse momento sua visão embaçou, como se tivesse desmaiado novamente.

Quando se recompôs, encontrou-se numa caverna, exatamente igual à que ele conhecia, a Batcaverna. À sua frente estava o seu uniforme de Robin, e ao lado, o uniforme do Batman. Ouviu nos alto-falantes alguém chamando-o, e novamente sua visão embaçou. Acordou em seu quarto, que ainda não estava totalmente decorado, e viu Dick Grayson de frente à uma parede, aparentemente pendurando algumas peças de decoração, entre elas, um quadro com uma foto dos dois jovens. O carinho com que Dick colocava aquela foto foi suficiente para causar um reboliço no estômago de Jason, e ele sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não conseguia. Desmaiou mais uma vez, caindo diretamente em sua cama.

Acordou novamente, já exausto desse ciclo de desmaiar e acordar. Estava de volta ao Asilo Arkham, mas estava diferente. O ambiente estava mais assustador do que já era. Uma luz vermelha tomava conta do lugar, dando uma tonalidade sangrenta às alas cinzas. Jason estava no centro de um corredor que não parecia ter fim. No entanto, ele via uma luz bem distante. Como qualquer bom jovem, ele decidiu seguir em direção à luz. Começou a correr, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível àquela visão luminosa.

No entanto, quanto mais ele corria, mais a luz parecia ficar distante. Aos poucos, percebeu que seus arredores começaram a se desmontar. O metal das celas começou a se dissolver, e o pó que restava subia ao infinito. O chão mais próximo das celas ia caindo no que parecia ser um vazio totalmente escuro, e logo o chão à frente de Jason também começou a ceder. Ele triunfantemente saltava sobre os buracos, mas, em um de seus pulos, ao pousar, o ladrilho em que ele pisava acabou caindo na profunda escuridão.

-x-

— Alfred, preciso urgentemente da localização de Jason. – Bruce disse ao tocar no microfone de sua máscara.

— O senhor Todd saiu de controle novamente, Mestre Bruce? – questionou o mordomo.

— Desta vez, não. Ele foi sequestrado pelos capangas do Coringa, e está em algum lugar desta instalação. – respondeu.

— Ok, me dê um instante. – Alfred pediu, enquanto tentava estabelecer uma conexão com o rastreador do traje de Robin. – Consegui, senhor. Estou me conectando ao traje do senhor Todd e relacionando-o à planta de todo o Asilo. – Deu uma pausa. – Os sinais indicam que ele está na antiga ala de Segurança Máxima, onde Coringa foi aprisionado, na cela central do lado esquerdo. Eu recomendo que o senhor dê prioridade a resgatá-lo, pois o traje não está captando qualquer sinal vital.

— Droga! – Bruce exclamou, preocupado. – Obrigado, Alfred. Já estou indo para lá. – Desligou o microfone, partindo então para o lugar onde Jason estava.

-x-

Batman finalmente havia chegado ao local, depois de enfrentar hordas de capangas, acertar alguns socos em Zsasz, acertar Batarangues em Arlequina, e desacordar o Coringa. Aparentemente, a fúria que ele sentia estava ajudando-o a ser mais ligeiro com essas “burocracias”.

No entanto, quando ele olhou para a cela que Alfred havia indicado, ele desejou que este dia jamais tivesse acontecido. Jason estava desmaiado numa cadeira de rodas, ensanguentado, e com ferimentos graves e visíveis. A inspeção de sinais vitais do Bat-traje retornou... zero batidas por segundo. Jason estava morto. A princípio, Bruce quis acreditar que aquilo fosse apenas gás do medo do Espantalho, mas quando se lembrou de que Jonathan Crane não estava em Arkham, essa esperança foi estilhaçada. Ele realmente havia perdido seu parceiro, seu filho. Primeiro, Coringa havia debilitado Barbara Gordon, deixando-a presa a uma cadeira de rodas, com apenas a parte superior de seu corpo conseguindo mover-se, e agora, havia tomado a vida de Jason.

Bruce sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e caiu ajoelhado em frente à cela em que seu garoto estava. Ficou refletindo por alguns instantes. Agora, era só ele. Não teria mais companhia durante suas missões, não teria mais um Robin. Só ficaria nas lembranças, que, mesmo que ele negasse até a morte, sabia que eram as melhores. Quando se recompôs, ligou novamente o comunicador para falar com seu mordomo.

— Alfred. – Chamou, e manteve-se em silêncio.

— Mestre Bruce? O que houve? Encontrou o senhor Todd? – Estranhou o silêncio repentino do morcego.

— Alfred, ele... – Quebrou o silêncio. – Ele se foi, Alfred...

— Mestre Bruce, não estou entendendo. Tem certeza do que está falando?

— Tenho. – respondeu convencido. – Jason se foi, e é culpa minha.

— Agora entendo por que o traje não entregava sinais vitais. Eu... – pensou por um momento. – Nós sentiremos pesadamente a ausência do Mestre Jason pelo resto de nossas vidas, senhor. Mas eu preciso que o senhor termine sua missão. Seria o que Jason desejaria, Mestre Bruce.

— No caminho pra cá, eu acabei terminando todo o serviço. Já enviei um chamado para o DPGC desde que chegamos aqui. Tudo que eu preciso fazer é... – Hesitou bastante para terminar a frase. – Ir embora. Levarei o corpo de Jason para que possamos dar uma última despedida digna para ele. – Disse enquanto levantava-se do chão.

— Sinto que é a única coisa que nos resta a fazer, Mestre Bruce. – Alfred respondeu, e desligou o comunicador.

Sem muita animação, Batman sacou seu Gel Explosivo e detonou as grades da cela que prendia o corpo de Jason, entrou, libertou-o da cadeira de rodas e colocou-o sobre seus braços. Por conta de sua armadura, não conseguia sentir a temperatura do corpo do garoto, mas sabia que era apenas puro frio. Conforme passava pelos setores que levavam à entrada daquela seção do Asilo, ele via os homens do DPGC tomarem conta da bagunça que havia acontecido lá. Quando saiu, percebeu que Hera havia se acalmado por vontade própria, como se tivesse sentido a perda que o morcego acabara de ter. Por aquele instante, ele sentiu que ainda havia um pouco de humanidade em Pamela.

Os policiais que viam Bruce carregando seu caído parceiro até o Batmóvel paravam e prestavam seus respeitos. Naquela noite, o mundo todo sentia a perda daquele pássaro.

-x-

— Acorde, Mestre Grayson! – chamou Alfred, despertando Dick, que havia cochilado no sofá em que havia deitado mais cedo. – Bruce quer que esteja acordado para quando ele chegar.

— Ok, ok! – O jovem rapidamente se sentou no sofá, e pôs-se a esperar, ansiosamente, pelo retorno de Jason. Afinal, era o que ele estava esperando desde que viu o garoto descer até a Batcaverna. – Mal posso esperar pra ver o Jason de novo! – disse com um sorriso estampado.

Alfred sentiu-se impulsionado a contar para Grayson o que havia acontecido, mas ele tinha que cumprir o seu dever, que era deixar que Bruce contasse o ocorrido.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta da mansão se abriu, e Bruce entrou, carregando novamente o corpo de Jason. Em seu rosto, agora desmascarado, era possível enxergar tristeza. Alfred padecia do mesmo sentimento, mas Dick estava confuso. Levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou do corpo de seu amado, e tentou sentir seu pulso, mas ele não existia mais.

Atordoado, Dick começou a recuar lentamente, até chegar novamente ao sofá, onde sentou e se encolheu. Bruce e Alfred apenas observavam e lamentavam mentalmente o ocorrido.

— Jason... se foi? – Estas foram as últimas palavras que Dick soltou antes de, involuntariamente, acabar ficando mudo. Uma mudez que acontecia simplesmente pela falta de palavras a se dizer, de motivos para falar.

Sem Jason, Grayson não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia mais quem era, ou o que era. Sua mente e coração chegaram a um acordo: daquele momento em diante, o antes sorridente e animado Richard Grayson só conheceria a tristeza e melancolia, e, raramente, a raiva.


End file.
